Possibilities
by GoofyGirl1984
Summary: Liv and Stablers and the experience they share as Liv and El begin to explore the possibility of of a relationship together. R&R Formally Snowed In!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: NOT mine **

**Chapter one**

**Redid the story still need a beta. FYI never been to NYC much less ever been in snow I live in long Beach California...And if something is not right just think of it as my story lol. It is a chapter story now Enjoy! I**

It was Saturday morning and Olivia had spent the night on the Stabler couch. She slept on the couch so she and Elliot can go into the office, catch up on paperwork, and take Eli with them.

Olivia was sleeping when she heard Eli crying she slowly opened her eyes and got up and she went into Eli room and got him out of the crib. She put him on the changing table, unsnapped the onesie, and got a diaper, she undid the tabs on the diaper and peeked, and she quickly switched the old diaper with the fresh one. She did the tabs and snapped the onesie.

She took him in the living room. She wants Elliot and the kids to sleep in. She heads to the kitchen with Eli, got a bottle, put two scoops in the bottle, filled it with water, put the lid on it and cap, and shook the bottle. With one hand she got a bib, burp rag, sat on the couch, and laid Eli across her lap so she can put his bib on then she laid him in her arms and put the burp rag near him and gave him the bottle.

_It has been so hard since Kathy was killed in a car accident a month ago. He is trying so hard Maureen is 20 and in collage, Kathleen is 17 and last year in high school and the twins are 15 and in the 10th grade and Eli is 4 months old..._

Eli finishes the bottle and she took the burp rag and wiped his mouth and chin and put the burp rag on her shoulder and she put Eli on her shoulder and began to pat him on the back.

She saw Elliot standing in the hall. He came out and sat next to Olivia.

"Liv you did not need to feed him."

"I know but I wanted to give you a break let you sleep in and the kids. (Eli burps) whoa, Eli that was a big burp buddy" said Olivia. She patted him a few more times then cradled him.

"So El would you like to hold your son?"

"Yes, I would." She hands Eli to Elliot. Here come the other four kids.

"Hey, guys," said Elliot.

"Hey" they all four said.

"Hey, Olivia" the four said.

"Hi and good morning"

"Have you seen outside?" Said Dickie.

"No not yet" said Olivia.

"Well we are snowed in today." Lizzie went to the window, open the curtains, and saw the snow.

Right now, the phones are not working well the house phones anyways."

"Well my cell was dead anyways."

"Mine too."

"Well how about if Olivia takes Eli and I will start breakfast how does eggs, sausage and toast sound?"

"Good" they all said.

"Well let's turn on the TV and watch the morning news (the weather person).

_Well it is a day of heavy snowstorm until at least 10 pm tonight and then takes all night to shovel snow in time for church or work for some of you and you may experience a blackout. It will also be in the single digits tonight._

"Oh, god it is going to be cold," said Olivia.

"Well we have flashlights and candles the twins left to go get them. And Maureen and Kathleen went to get blankets". She said to Eli

Olivia sat with Eli and he was smiling back she got up and put Eli in his swing and went to the kitchen to help Elliot. She starts making toast.

"Did you hear the news?"

"No"

"it is a snowstorm and should last at least till 10 pm tonight and take all night to clean up and maybe a blackout. The twins are looking for flashlights, candles, Maureen, and Kathleen are looking for blankets, and Eli is in his swing, all warm. I will be right back."

She went to the bathroom to go pee and then combed her hair and put it in a pony and went back to help in the kitchen. The food was done. Everyone but Eli sat at the dining room table. They ate breakfast in their pajamas. No reason to get dress cannot go anywhere no one can see them. Therefore, they all have pajama pants on, the boys have t-shirt on, and girls have tank tops on and all the girls' hair was in a pony. They finish their breakfast and they all went to the living room. They were all cold so Elliot turned on the heater.

"Hey I got blankets there like lap blankets from my work so here" said Kathleen as she hands them out.

"Thank you" they all said as they take one.

"So does anyone want to play a board game?" asked Elliot

"I am going to go online to talk to my friends," said Maureen.

"Me too" said Kathleen

"Me and Lizzie want to go play cards by our selves"

"Ok"

"So me and you said Elliot. Be right back im gonna go put Eli in his crib"

"Ok" Elliot took a sleeping Eli to his room. He came back out to the living room seeing Olivia curled up in her new maroon blanket and a book from her bag.

"Damn its cold" said Elliot

"Yeah I know," said Olivia

"Want to watch a movie?"

"Sure what movie do you have in mind?"

"How about an old classic 'Wizard of Oz'"

"Ok sure" he got the movie, put it in, went, and made popcorn. He poured the popcorn into a big bowl and grabbed two beers.

He went to the living room, gave Olivia a beer, and put the popcorn between them and he started the movie.

He grabbed his navy blue blanket and put it on his lap. Half way through the movie, they heard Eli. Elliot went and got Eli and put him on the changing table and undid the snaps and got the diaper and undid the tabs and saw he had a 'surprise' for him in his diaper so Elliot put his shirt over his nose and got the wipes and he wiped him clean and put the fresh diaper. He threw the diaper in the diaper genie, snapped him, and took him to the living room crying. He knew it was lunchtime. Olivia said "let me hold him" and Elliot handed him to her and he calmed down immediately and Elliot was amazed.

"He must miss a motherly/womanly touch…sorry"

"It's ok El I know what you mean. I guess I take it as a complement."

"Will you hold him while I make him a bottle?"

"Sure"

"Thank you"

"No problem". He went to the kitchen got a bottle got two scoops of formula and put warm water in it and shake it up and went back to the living room and sat on the couch.

"Ok hand him over" and she handed him over and he starts to cry so Olivia slid over and let him grab her fingers again and she reaches for the burp rag on the coffee table and put it by Eli and Elliot began feeding Eli.

"Damn he response well to you"

"I know"

"He likes you" he had finished his bottle so Elliot took it out of his mouth. He took the burp rag and wiped his face and neck off and then put the burp rag on his shoulder then put Eli on his shoulder and began burping him. Olivia let go of his fingers, he began to cry, and Olivia gave back her fingers.

"Wow!"

"Yeah I know im gifted with kids," she laughed. "You are too"

"Yeah I hope so I have 5 kids he said laughing.

"Remember Tommy?" (Paternity Episode)

"Yes he was hooked to my hip"

"I know" he finish burping him and he is now cradling Eli.

"It's so quiet"

"I know im gonna go pee then check in on the kids"

"Ok thanks" she got up and went into the bathroom she turn on the light and put the toilet seat down and pulled down her pants and sat and went pee then wiped and flushed and washed her hands then turned off the light and knocked on Maureen's door.

"Yeah" said Maureen.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes im chatting with my friends"

"OK" she knocked on Kathleen's door.

"Yes"

"Are you ok?"

"Yes im reading a book"

"Ok" she saw the twin's door slightly open and peeked inside and they were asleep in their beds. She went back to the living room and Elliot was making Eli smile.

"Ok I talked with Maureen through the door and she is chatting with her friends online. Kathleen is reading and the twins are asleep"

"My 15 year old twins are taking a nap no way!"

"Yes way" she laughs

"Well let me get the baby gym mat. She set it up, got Eli from Elliot, and placed him on the mat and they finish watching 'Wizard of Oz'. It got over and Elliot went to check on the twins.

He went inside and they were out and he saw a piece of paper crumbled on the floor and making sure it wasn't homework he opened it and read it then went to the living room with the note. "Read this Liv," she read it.

"Oh my god your 15 year old son has a crush on me she begins to blush. Oh wow I didn't know Dickie had a crush on me"

"Well you are hot Liv" she blushes even more.

"Thanks your sexy too" they hear Eli crying. Olivia got up, gave Eli his binky, and sat next to Elliot and they cuddle because it was cold. The twins come out and they hid the note.

"Hey guys"

"Hey do you care if we have a snack?"

"No we are going to have an early dinner"

"Ok" they go to the kitchen, get in the refrigerator, and get two yogurts.

"Hey will you grab two beers please?"

"Ok dad" They bring him the beers.

"Thank you" He hands one to Olivia

"Thanks El" they turn on the TV and watch "The People's Court"

"I think she is so pretty she reminds of someone," said Dickie

"Who?" said Elliot

"Oh no one" he blushes. They look at each other and smile

"So how about hamburgers and fries for dinner?"

"Ok with us"

"Me and Liv are going to go make dinner so Maureen you are going to watch Eli"

"Ok dad"

Elliot and Olivia go to the kitchen and Elliot got the hamburgers ready. Olivia got the deep fryer out and plugged it in and they talk.

"You see him blush?"

"Yes hey at least young boys think im hot but don't like them THAT young I like them with experience," they laugh.

"Like me?"

"Yes!" she said flirting

"Nice to know"

"Shut up!"

She went to the freezer and got the fries out and she opens the bag, put some fries in, closed the lid, got the bowl and a couple of paper towels, and places them inside the bowl so when she dumps the fries it will absorb the grease. She dumps the fries in the bowl and adds more.

"So after dinner maybe we can talk or at least keep each other warm in a blanket on the couch."

"Ok" The fries are done and so are the hamburgers. They make them and they all sit down and eat.

They finish eating and they all go to the living room except Elliot he went to make Eli a bottle. He got a bottle, got two scoops in a bottle with warm water, and shakes the bottle.

He got Eli out of the swing and sat down, the lights went out, and the twins gave Elliot and Olivia a blanket to share and Maureen and Kathleen a blanket to share and the twins to share one.

Olivia got a flashlight and gave Elliot the burp rag and he began feeding Eli. Olivia, Elliot and Eli were cuddling trying to keep warm. Elliot put the burp rag on his shoulder and put Eli on his shoulder. He is patting him on the back.

"Hey Liv will you start a fire?"

"Sure" The twins were helping by holding the flashlights, she lit the fireplace, all the kids were cuddling with each other, and Olivia was trying to keep warm. Elliot put Eli in his swing and covered him with his blanket. He sat down with Olivia, they shared a blanket, and they cuddled.

"I wonder how long the blackout is gonna last?" said Lizzie

"No idea but I say at least a couple of hours"

"Great!"

"So what was everyone's plans for today gonna be?" asked Dickie

"Well me and your dad and Eli were gonna go into work and do some DD5's."

"Well since it was Winter break we were going Christmas shopping" said the twins.

"Me too" said Kathleen

"I was supposed to go to class"

"Well me and El got a day of rest"

"Much needed rest I might add," said Elliot

"Oh yeah we had a hectic week 6 cases and none of them closed but no more talk about it. We don't bring it up in the Stabler house."

"I was wondering if Maureen, Kathleen and Lizzie ever taken a self defense class?

"No, no, no" they all said

"Well if it's ok with your father I want to take you too a self defense class."

"OK" the three of them said.

"I'm ok with it"

"Ok good maybe sometime next week"

"You know Liv since our mom died we all been thinking we wouldn't mind if you started dating our dad. I know our parents were not the happiest couple but we personally think it would be great. You guys have been partners for 9 years. I know you think each other is hot," said Kathleen. They both slightly blush.

"Thank you for liking me enough to think of me like that"

"No problem" said Kathleen

"We do trust you" said Maureen

"Well excuse me" she grabbed the flashlight and carefully made her way to the bathroom and closed the door and let tears run down her face. _Wow people love me._ She quit crying patted her face. It hit her she had to use the bathroom. She went and flushed the toilet and washed her hands. _Damn it is cold and I pee a lot._ She got the flashlight and headed back to the couch. Elliot had put Eli to bed. He came back, handed Kathleen the flashlight back and sat with Olivia and they cuddled trying to keep warm.

"God im so bored good night everyone im gonna make it an early night" said Lizzie.

"Me two" said Dickie

"Us 2" said Maureen and Kathleen

"Good night dad and Liv" the four of them said

"Good night" Said Olivia and Elliot

"Just the two of us"

"Yeah all 5 kids in bed"

"So I wonder who got stuck at the office?" said Olivia

"It gets cold in there with no heater"

"You're telling me"

"You are the longest relationship I've had with a man"

"I know me too I mean partners" she cuddled closer. She is freezing and he is cold too. She is so cold she is almost literally on his lap.

"Come on let's go"

"Where?"

"My bed it's warmer then the living room and I have 3 blankets."

"Ok let's go" They take the flashlights and got rid of the fire in the fireplace and slowly went to the bedroom down the hall and closed the door and she agreed 10 degrees warmer.

They get into bed, they cuddle, they kiss on the lips, and they cuddle and fall asleep together.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day…

_**The next day….**_

**Sorry one more day of them stuck inside I plan to make this more family oriented and take it kind of slow with E/O. **

Olivia slowly opens her eyes and she rolls over, sits up, and stretches. She focuses her eyes and realizes she is in Elliot's bedroom in his bed. She smiled and surprisingly fell right to sleep last night and it was warmer in his bed then the couch she took off her blanket and put her feet to the edge of the bed and got up and went to the bathroom that adjoined Elliot's bedroom.

Elliot is in the living room he just finish burping Eli, put him in his swing, and sat back on the couch the electricity was still out all around Manhattan. He heard feet coming out and looks to see Olivia coming out to the living room. He turns his head and says

"Hi Liv."

"Hi" she whispers. Eli smiles at her.

"He does like you."

"I like him too." She takes Eli from Elliot. He cuddles with her.

"I like you too Olivia."

"I like you too El" they said smiling.

"How long have you been awake?"

"About an hour."

"So no electricity"

"No and it looks much worse outside."

"So I get to be here again."

"Yep with the Stabler 6," he laughs lightly.

"Its ok I like the Stabler 6."

"That's good because we like you too."

"So how do you feel about your kids think we are ok to date?"

"Im ok with it if you are."

"Only if we take it slow."

"That's fine with me."

"Good." He gave her a kiss on the cheek. She looks down and see's Eli is asleep.

"Let me go put him down to sleep" said Elliot.

"Let me do it" said Olivia he nodded to go ahead. _She is so good with him. This may sound awful because Kathy is dead but why couldn't she be his mother_. _Well she could be his stepmother._

She came back out and sat down. "He was out in his crib." He was going to lean in and kiss her softly on the lips and you hear feet coming out. They pull apart as the older Stabler kids come out.

"Hey good morning guys," said Olivia.

"Morning dad and Olivia" said Maureen.

"Still no electricity?" asked Kathleen

"Nope." Said Elliot

"Remind me to throw out all the food in the fridge." Elliot said to Olivia

"Ok I will."

"We still got dry cereal for breakfast and can stuff for lunch if the power ever came back on." Said Elliot

"Well would you guys mind if I took a shower first?" Asked Olivia.

"No go ahead"

"Thanks."

"Um by any chance Maureen could I borrow some clothes?"

"Sure you can borrow some of my Juicy Couture sweats so comfy and warm."

"Thank you."

"No problem." Maureen went to get the clothes. Luckily, Olivia brought extra pair of underwear. Maureen handed her the clothes.

"Thank you"

"Here is a towel." She went to the bathroom and started the shower.

"So guys how do you really feel about Olivia?"

"We really like her." Said Maureen

"She is great for you." Said Kathleen

"We all miss mom but she is great and look how Eli likes her." Said Maureen

"Your right." Said Elliot

"I know I am." Said Maureen

They hear Olivia coming out of the bathroom. She had on Maureen's clothes. She sat down on the couch Maureen moved, as she was the next to take a shower. Olivia looked cute in Maureen's juicy couture sweats.

"I like these clothes." Olivia said

"They do look cute on you." He said

"Thank you." She sits Indian style on the couch.

"So what was everyone talking about?" she asked

"What we want to do today," answered Lizzie

"I'm going to go take a shower then read in my room or take new pics for my myspace, after my shower" said Maureen

"Im gonna go read" said Kathleen

"So which board game do you guys want to play?" asked Lizzie as the four sat around the coffee table. Elliot and Olivia on the couch and the twins on the floor.

"How about Life twist and turns?" suggested Elliot

.The twins nodded and went to get the game.

They came back to the room and set it up. Do you want to be Red, Blue, Green or Yellow? Asked Dickie

"It don't matter im gonna kick all your butts" said Olivia

They all look at her "no your not" all three Stablers said they all laugh.

They all begin to play the game. They get into the game. "I'm getting married," said Olivia.

They continue to play when they hear Eli crying. "I will get him," said Olivia. She got up and went to get Eli. Elliot got a bottle ready. Olivia changed his diaper and came out. She sat on the couch with him. Elliot handed her the bottle and he put the bib on Eli and let Olivia feed Eli while they still played.

"El take my turn."

He did and she landed on 'twins' and they continued playing while she fed him. She was done feeding him and she put the burp rag on her shoulder and was burping him.

The game ended and they put it back. Olivia was done burping Eli. She got up off the couch, got his play mat, laid him down, and was playing with him. She was showing him stuff and tickling him and he giggled back. Elliot went to the floor too and they played with Eli.

The twins went to their room to read.

They played with the little guy for a little while until he fell asleep on them. Elliot put him back in his crib and they went to sit on the couch.

"You know I really do like you," said Elliot

"I really like you too" she said cuddling with him.

The lights come back on. The kids come out of the room. "Since we are all starving can I make dinner first?" said Maureen.

"Sure only can stuff I have to throw the other stuff out"

"OK"

The kids one by one made dinner and sat at the table. Elliot and Olivia found something and ate their dinner. They all sit in the living room. Elliot turns on the TV and sees the news. _The storm is over and the snow should be shoveled for the morning commute to work._

"Who wants to watch a movie?" asked Elliot

"Sure" said the kids.

"Which movie do you want to see?"

"How about a comedy?" asked Dickie

"Ok which one?" asked Elliot

"How about an Adam Sandler one?" asked Lizzie

"Ok which one?" asked Elliot

"Big Daddy" said the twins

"OK"

He popped in the movie and made popcorn and Olivia brought out the drinks. Beer for them and cokes for the kids.

They sit and eat popcorn and watch the movie. Elliot and Olivia cuddle together. Halfway though the movie the power went out again.

"Damn not again" said Maureen

"Watch your mouth its time for bed anyways" said Elliot

The kids get up, hug Elliot and Olivia, and go to bed.

"So let's clean up out here and go to bed ourselves.

They pick up the popcorn bowls and cans of soda and their beer bottles and threw away the trash and shut off everything that was on before and they walked hand and hand to bed.

"Do you want to sleep in those or would you like to wear one of my t-shirts and boxers?"

"Uh one of your t-shirts and boxers"

"Ok here you go"

"Thank you" she goes to the bathroom, relieved herself, changed, came out, and slid into bed. He had boxers on, he went to relieve himself, and he made it to bed.

They cuddle in bed and he grabs the back of her neck and kisses her on the lips.

"I have been meaning to do that all day."

"Me too" she kisses him again. She smiles and turns on her side and they spoon, cuddle, and fall asleep.


End file.
